


For The Love Of Chocolate Fountains

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Having fond memories of the last time he enjoyed a chocolate fountain with Tetsu Yukihiro decides to buy one of his own.





	For The Love Of Chocolate Fountains

            Though Yukihiro didn't mean to appear so desperate for his parcel to be delivered, he couldn't help it. Jumping at any little noise outside, always to be disappointed. Tetsu had been throwing him funny looks all morning but said nothing and went back to working, playing games, or whatever it was keeping him so focused on his computer. A more suspicious person might wonder why Tetsu spent so much time on his laptop but Yukihiro trusted him enough to give him his privacy.

            Then, finally, his package was delivered. It had to be the moment he'd decided to actually do something constructive with his time and had gone upstairs to bring down a load of washing for the machine. Dropping the laundry all over the floor, Yukihiro opened the door and eagerly signed for the parcel, thanking the delivery man as if he was the one entirely responsible for his parcel not only getting here but being packed and even made.

            The delivery man smiled kindly at Yukihiro before turning to leave, letting the smile fade. Clearly the man was a crazy otaku, or he'd ordered some kind of sex toy.  He was wrong on the first and only half right on the second but he wasn't to know that.

            Shutting the door, Yukihiro began to rip open the package barely aware of Tetsu's behind him. Naturally the bassist was curious to see what had Yukihiro so excited but as the object became visible he frowned slightly in confusion.

            “All that for a chocolate fountain?” Tetsu couldn't help but comment and Yukihiro glanced at him annoyed.

            “Don't you remember?” Yukihiro asked but as Tetsu clearly didn't he continued. “That wedding where we spent like an hour by the chocolate fountain?”

            “Oh, that's right! You got cream on your face from the profiterole and.... Ah I see, that's why you're so excited.” Tetsu smiled, finally on Yukihiro's wave length. The sexual energy between them when they'd last been near a chocolate fountain had been so intense that they'd actually ended up sneaking off to have wild and passionate sex in a closet. No wonder Yukihiro wanted to re-experience the joys of the night.

            “It'll be a lot more fun with nobody watching.” Yukihiro promised Tetsu, who couldn't help but nod in agreement.

            “Please tell me you have chocolate.” Tetsu replied and Yukihiro simply smiled and walked into the lounge, where he pulled out a supermarket shopping bag from beneath the sofa which contained several bars of chocolate and a selection of fruit such as strawberries and cherries.

            “You know I'm always prepared.” Yukihiro replied with a grin.

            “Yeah, you are.” Tetsu agreed, picking up Yukihiro's fountain and taking it into the lounge where he quickly set it up on the table with the drummer’s help. As they waited for it to warm up enough to melt the chocolate, they prepared the fruit and, suspecting a night of kinky sex, Tetsu got out some cream. That was always fun to play with.

            They returned to the lounge together and sat on the floor side by side, using the sofa as a backrest. The coffee table the chocolate fountain was on was low and so sitting on the floor gave them a much better position to reach it from.

            Yukihiro was first to move, picking up a piece of Tetsu's favourite fruit, banana, and putting it under the melted chocolate before offering it to the bassist. Gently Tetsu accepted the offered fruit with his mouth and dipped a strawberry for Yukihiro in return. They carried on like this for a while, each feeding fruit to the other, enjoying the intimacy even more than the chocolate.

            When the banana ran out, Tetsu got up with a wink and headed for the kitchen only to return with a full banana that he quickly peeled and placed under the chocolate until it was completely coated, to the point the chocolate was actually running down Tetsu's fingers and over his hand. Flashing Yukihiro the kind of smile that wouldn't be misplaced on some kind of sexual predator, Tetsu began to take the banana in his mouth and sucked at it with his eyes closed. A few feigned moans escaped his lips and Yukihiro shook his head in disbelief, that quickly began to turn into lust as the bassist continued.

            As Tetsu continued to play with the banana, Yukihiro made the decision that his teasing had gone on long enough and took hold of Tetsu's wrist. Pulling it back gently, so the banana left Tetsu's mouth, he bit down on the soft fruit straight through the middle, letting the top half fall to the floor. The look he threw Tetsu made his point clear, the only 'banana' allowed in that mouth was his own.

            “That was just a harmless piece of fruit that you so cruelly decapitated.” Tetsu complained but Yukihiro wasn't listening. Instead he was lifting Tetsu's arm towards his mouth and began to gently lick the chocolate that had spilt onto his hand before. His tongue was gentle and warm and Tetsu only smiled at his partner, who was looking up at him with big dark eyes as if to say 'this is OK right?' It was more than OK and Tetsu's smile was enough to convey that.

            Encouraged by Tetsu's reaction, Yukihiro placed his finger under the warm chocolate before bringing it to his lips and gently wiping a line of chocolate across them. Getting the hint Tetsu leaned over and ran his tongue across the chocolate, enjoying its sweet taste even more now it was on such a tempting surface. In fact, Yukihiro was so tempting to him that his gentle lick became a full on kiss, his tongue gently forcing its way into Yukihiro's mouth. The drummer didn't mind and let Tetsu have his way, only stopping him long enough to pull his own t-shirt over his head and toss it to one side.

            “No more chocolate.” Tetsu suddenly announced, pulling away with a pout and coating his finger with the liquid chocolate before swiping it straight down Yukihiro's chest. He offered his finger to Yukihiro's mouth and as the other licked the chocolate away, he reached for his can of cream and added a few lines of that across the drummer’s naked skin before using his mouth to clean him up right away.

            “Let me have a turn?” Yukihiro requested, as Tetsu finished and nodding the bassist pulled of his own shirt and handed the cream to the drummer who paused before grinning. Seconds later Tetsu had several kanji on his chest written in whipped cream. He couldn't see them properly from this angle but he could see enough to know it read 'Yukihiro'.

            “I'm surprised you haven't written 'property off' as well.” Tetsu replied, which of course just encouraged Yukihiro to add a few extra kanji in chocolate.

            “Perfect,” Yukihiro said, grinning as he reached for his phone and took a picture of his artwork. “It's almost a shame to clean it off.” He added.

            “You don't need to make your claim through a few kanji.” Came Tetsu's reply and knowing the other was right Yukihiro brought his mouth to Tetsu's chest and began to lick away his words. His statement wasn't any less true or obvious without the chocolate and cream. It was always written on Tetsu, just like a similar message was written on himself. Anyone who saw them together knew without asking that they were a couple.

            “Perhaps you'd like to eat chocolate from my banana now?” Yukihiro suggested, actually managing to sound perfectly innocent with his request.

            “Depends on if you're planning to have a banana of your own?” Tetsu asked. “You know my stage name is Tetsu69.” He added with a wink.

            “Ah yes, a sexual reference, as we all know you were actually born in 59.” Yukihiro teased, getting a light slap over the head for his joke.

            “Idiot, you're older than me.” Tetsu pointed out, reaching over to help Yukihiro out of his jeans anyway.

            “Then you should respect your elders.” Yukihiro replied, without missing a beat.

            “I respect you,” Tetsu replied, simply stating a fact that couldn't be argued.   
            “You do.” Yukihiro agreed, as he kissed Tetsu gently on the lips before moving his hands down Tetsu's chest and over the front of Tetsu's trousers, that were concealing an erection that longed for attention. He knew that feeling, as he was in the exact same situation, and so without a word he began to undress Tetsu until their clothes fell on the floor around them.

            Taking a hand full of chocolate straight from the fountain, Yukihiro began to stroke it over his erection, smiling as he realised that Tetsu was staring. Saying nothing he lay down and let Tetsu kneel between his knees, so he could work on cleaning Yukihiro up again.

            “I thought you wanted 69?” Yukihiro teased.

            “I don't want chocolate all over the carpet and that's best if you lie on your side.” Tetsu replied, as he continued clearing up the chocolate Yukihiro had covered himself with. Once satisfied nothing was going to get on the carpet, which in his defence was a cream colour, he went and lay on his side next to Yukihiro who instantly rolled over.

            Once again Tetsu wrapped his mouth around Yukihiro's erection but this time his lover was doing the same to him. A copycat blow job that had Tetsu deliberately pleasuring Yukihiro how he wanted to be pleased himself. His tongue darting out to playfully lick the slit for a moment before taking in the entire length, only to pull back to lick the slit again. As pleasure began to overtake him he could tease Yukihiro no longer and began to suck hard and fast on the other man, as if he was pleasuring himself by doing so. The other however had stopped copying him now and was teasing him with his tongue, as he moaned at the pleasure the bassist was giving him.

            Yukihiro lasted maybe a minute or two longer of this assault before he came in the back of Tetsu's throat and then again in the other’s mouth as his orgasm took him away from reality. He was no longer pleasing Tetsu, as he lay gasping on the floor but the bassist had already decided he was going to take more from his lover, who had been such a tease when he was desperate for release.

            “Where's the lube?” Tetsu demanded, knowing there was no way Yukihiro would have forgotten to bring some down here just in case.

            “Behind the plant.” Yukihiro replied, smiling as the bassist went to fetch it. He had wanted the other to cum inside him all morning, which was why he had been so careful not to let Tetsu get his orgasm from his mouth. Sure, Tetsu would be able to get it up a second time, he'd done it before, but he just didn't want to wait that long.

            “You love preparing things, don't you?” Tetsu teased, as he reached out for Yukihiro's hands and covered his fingers with lube. “Prepare yourself for me?” He requested.

            “Tetsu.” Yukihiro complained with a pout.

            “There's nothing hotter than you doing that you know.” Tetsu replied and deciding to please his lover, Yukihiro spread his legs and slid a finger inside himself, completely aware that Tetsu was watching. He knew he could handle two fingers without any preparation, so he slid in a second moaning softly as he felt how tight he was. Sometimes it amazed him that he could take Tetsu's girth without pain but he could. It was all in the preparation after all.

            After a while he felt comfortable with two fingers inside him and was considering adding a third when his lover slid a lube coated finger of his own into him. He could feel Tetsu inside him, rubbing across his own fingers but his movements were so unpredictable that Yukihiro couldn't help but let out a few moans of pleasure.

            “Baby, I think you’re ready now.” Tetsu said quietly and Yukihiro seemed to agree as he removed his fingers and waited for Tetsu to do the same. Sure enough, Tetsu removed his finger and once again positioned himself between Yukihiro's legs. Without making a fuss, he pushed his erection deep inside Yukihiro, pausing for only a second before he began to move at a steady pace. Seeing that Yukihiro was hard once more, he wrapped his hand around his lover’s erection and began to rub him hard and fast, finding his entire body was picking up the pace. Getting harder and faster Tetsu finally found the stimulation that Yukihiro had denied him before.

            He continued moving hard and fast into Yukihiro for a while, trying to stay hard for as long as possible but when Yukihiro came in his hand he found the sight so arousing that his own orgasm hit and he came into the other man, still thrusting hard and fast for a few moments before his body realised that it was over and he was spent.

            Feeling tired but content now, Tetsu pulled out of Yukihiro and sat with his back against the sofa, encouraging his lover to join him. It took Yukihiro a moment but he soon sat beside the bassist looking smug. Today had gone just as he had planned, with only a few variations. Gently he initiated a kiss that lasted for a long time, as neither man wanted to break apart. Even after the kiss ended the two sat side by side for a while simply enjoying the other’s company until Yukihiro reached over to the table and picked up a single strawberry. Naturally he coated it with chocolate and offered it to Tetsu with an innocent smile, though his thoughts were far from innocent, they were downright dirty.


End file.
